


Finding a Pack

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jackson Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolf Jackson, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: (I'm not dead! Before I get to the summary I want to apologize to any of my fans for my absence the creative spark has been absent in me for a long time. The bad news is all other works are on a semi-permanent hiatus. The good news is this fic will be posted to completion if it KILLS me! So here you go!)In London, Jackson meets an American werewolf and after a series of events finds himself as part of the most powerful werewolf pack in the United Kingdom.Preview:Jackson set his jaw in annoyance as the wolf across the table from him pocketed another ball effortlessly. He certainly hadn't expected to meet another American werewolf in this London dive bar. Then again he hadn't expected anything that had happened concerning the supernatural aspect of his life since he'd gotten here. Like being chased around by a pack of angry Irish wolves that wanted to kill him until suddenly one day they'd both stopped, and apologized."Ya know it ain't really that attractive for you to glower like that darlin'." The other wolf said with a smirk leaning on his pool cue.The Rape/non con tag is for mentions of previous Rape/Non con of an Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This isn't beta read as always and was only given a cursory edit with Grammarly so if you catch a glaring mistake feel free to point it out :3 )

Jackson set his jaw in annoyance as the wolf across the table from him pocketed another ball effortlessly. He certainly hadn't expected to meet another American werewolf in this London dive bar. Then again he hadn't expected anything that had happened concerning the supernatural aspect of his life since he'd gotten here. Like being chased around by a pack of angry Irish wolves that wanted to kill him until suddenly one day they'd both stopped, and apologized. 

"Ya know it ain't really that attractive for you to glower like that darlin'." The other wolf said with a smirk leaning on his pool cue. 

It really didn't help the older wolf was just as handsome as he was charming. Jackson had no idea he had a weakness for Tennessee accents and all American country boy charms until this guy had challenged him to a game with five hundred on the line. 

"Smug isn't a good look on you either farmboy," Jackson replied jumping the cue ball over another to make a shot. 

"Well, I'll be damned handsome and good at banter." He replied giving a more genuine smile as Jackson pocketed two more balls. 

"Do you flirt with every guy you play pool with?" Jackson asked shamelessly staring at the county boys fantastic ass through his tight jeans as he leaned over the table to make a particularly difficult shot. 

"Only the gorgeous ones." He replied smoothly taking a shot that put Jackson out of position and served no other purpose than to extend the game. 

Jackson huffed taking his next shot the game continued on like that for an hour. The other wolf purposefully extending the game. Until finally despite growing frustration, Jackson finally managed to win. 

"Well played." The older wolf shook Jackson's hand in a sign of good sportsmanship and handed over five bills.

"I'm Bridger by the way." He introduced himself with a broad but genuine smile. 

"Jackson." 

"Well, Jack let me buy you a drink." Bridger ushered him over to the bar ordering them each a cocktail and leaning in really close his breath ghosting over Jackson's ear. 

"See those two big bruisers over there? They're hunters been watching you all night. Don't know how you got the blue eyes don't care, but you need to work on your control gave yourself away at least twice with your eyes." Bridger reached past him maneuvering himself so Jackson cool look over his shoulder were the two hunters sat, and pay the bartender.

Jackson watched the hunter surprisingly unbothered with another wolf in his personal space. Bridger smelled comforting even under the heavy scent of cigarette smoke that permeated his jacket. Jackson took the drink that was pressed into his hand and turned his eyes back to the other wolf who was watching him with curious blue eyes. 

"So what should I do about it?" Jackson asked sipping his drink and trying to look nonchalant even though he was fucking terrified. If people could stop wanting him dead that would be great. 

"Come back to my place, they won't attack two wolves especially not when one of them is part of a pack." He gave Jackson a soft smile placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"So I get protection if I have sex with you is that it?" Jackson regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth the other wolf glared at him the sour scent of the offense rolling off of him. 

"That is an ugly thing to say to someone who has been nothing but polite, and an even uglier assumption on my character. Maybe I should tell the Irish you are fair game again or let the hunters have you." 

"Wait, you are the reason those Irish wolves stopped harassing me?" Jackson was an asshole he really needed to work on being diplomatic. 

"My alpha and I are the only reason you are even alive. We've been watching your back since Derek let us know you were coming so a little faith would be appreciated." The other wolf exhaled through his nose and drew in a calming breath. 

"I'm sorry. I… had no idea." That was the worst apology in the history of apologies. Especially since he could tell the other wolf was being completely truthful. 

"Just, let's get out of here." Jackson let the other wolf take his hand leading him away from the bar. To an outside observer, they probably looked like a young couple. 

He'd be lying if he said the strong grip on his hand and the proximity to the other wolf wasn't comforting. Or if his scent wasn't relaxing and calming. Indeed he'd be lying if the contact hadn't made the wolf in him happy he'd felt so lonely since he'd left California even if Derek wasn't much of an alpha he'd enjoyed the time they spent together training. 

The hunters followed them all the way to the rather lavish apartment building Bridger led them to. Only stopping their pursuit when they were inside. Neither of them spoke until the door to Bridger's apartment was firmly locked behind them. 

"You can have the bed I'll sleep on the sofa," Bridger said kicking off his shoes and tossing his keys in a bowl by the door. 

"It's your house, I'll take the couch." Jackson insisted toeing off his shoes and crossing the room to sit on the couch the other wolf watching him curiously. The Apartment smelled like his host but a host of other wolves he didn't recognize either. The scent of the other wolves made him feel really out of place. 

"If you insist," Bridger tossed his jacket over the back of a chair and strode into the kitchen producing a beer from the fridge and popping the cap off with a claw. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." With that, the other wolf disappeared into the bedroom and Jackson was left to fall into a restless sleep. 

\--- 

Bridger walked out his bedroom quietly padding across the room to where his guest slept he carefully. Pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over him. Jackson stirred a bit but didn't wake, muttering something in his sleep. Bridger let the teen sleep having awoken well before dawn, he took a quick shower and went through his morning routine. He had just finished brewing coffee when he heard his guest stir behind him. 

He turned watching the omega stretch and scrub his hands across his face. When he finally looked up he seemed to forget where he was for a moment before he caught Bridger staring at him. 

"'mornin' sunshine," Bridger quipped sipping his coffee he was rewarded with a slight scowl hiding a smirk behind his coffee mug. 

"Good morning." Jackson eventually replied making his way over to the breakfast nook between them and accepting the coffee mug that was slid toward him. He sipped the coffee letting out an approving hum as he swallowed. 

"Breakfast will be done in a minute, hope you don't mind pancakes, bacon, and eggs." Bridger kept watching the younger man curiously he was gorgeous but there was a horrifying amount of guilt hidden in his ocean blue eyes. 

"Sounds good, thanks." He paused for a long moment draining his coffee which as a good host Bridger immediately refilled. 

"Thank you, for keeping those hunters off my back." He finally said as the silence in the room started to become heavy and uncomfortable. 

"You are welcome, I'll walk you home after breakfast." The younger wolf started to protest but one look at Bridger's stern expression was apparently enough for him to not argue. 

\---

It was over a week since Jackson had had any supernatural problems. Some issues fitting in in a new school, problems getting used to the culture shock maybe but mundane human problems were welcome. Everything was going great until the week of the full moon. Derek had helped him prepare but he hadn't bothered warning him how much worse it would be on his own. His skin itched, his head was pounding his eyes burned as he fought to keep his wolf in check. 

He was on the verge of having to chain himself up when there was a soft knock on his door. He angrily wrenched it open with a growl to find Bridger standing there smiling at him softly. Jackson wanted to rip the smile of that stupidly handsome face… 

Or at least he did until the taller man pulled him into his chest by the back of his neck. Jackson went limp letting out an embarrassing sound as his wolf keened from finally receiving some affection from another wolf. 

"That's it just breathe, deep calming breaths." The gentle tone and heavy southern accent had Jackson pathetically nuzzling the larger man's chest while his human side was horrified by this his wolf was far more than happy to submit to this strong beta. 

"Don't be embarrassed it's the moon and your instincts. Don't fight it, relax." Jackson nodded against the man's chest shuddering as the taller wolf scented his neck. He wasn't quite sure how long they stood there like that but when he looked up his glowing blue eyes were met by vibrant amber ones. 

"Thanks." Jackson finally said his eyes fading back to their normal color. Though he still itched to let his wolf free it wasn't completely unbearable. 

"Come with me," Bridger said holding his hand out to Jackson. 

With some hesitation, he took it not really minding how comforting the feeling of having his fingers intertwined with the other man's was. 

\---

Bridger led them to an empty gymnasium leaving the lights off and bolting the doors shut behind them. 

"Normally we'd go out to the country and run in the woods but I don't think the pack would appreciate you being there. So instead we can let loose in here." 

Jackson was about to ask what he meant when he was shoved onto the floor and the now fully wolfed out Bridger smirked and bolted. 

Jackson growled springing to his feet and giving chase. They chased each other around the gym occasionally catching each other and wrestling around on the hardwood floor. Jackson was exhilarated and beyond turned on as he was pinned to the floor with his arms pinned above his head. 

He blushed as Bridger's eyes were drawn the obscene bulge in his tight jeans. Bridger smirked leaning in and nuzzling at his neck right behind his ear. 

"Don't be embarrassed I'm hard too." 

Jackson let out a small moan as he felt the thick outline of the Beta's cock against his hip. He'd know objectively he found men attractive but he also never actually been in a position to act on those desires. 

"I can take care of that for you if you want or we can keep running our wolves all night no judgment." Bridger let go of Jackson's wrists letting him adjust his erection which was bent at an uncomfortable angle. 

"I've never done anything with a guy," Jackson admitted lamely Bridger dragging him to his feet and wrapping an arm around his waist scenting him. 

"Not here then you deserve better than fooling around in a dirty gym floor." Bridger shoved him back to the floor with a laugh and Jackson sprang up with a loud growl. 

Bridger was a gentleman a total fucking cocktease, but a gentleman. He bounded after him as Bridger darted up the bleachers. 

\--- 

Jackson was sore and exhausted by the time they'd both showered and left the gymnasium. Despite that, he felt great. Chasing Bridger around a locked gymnasium certainly beats being chained up. He was dressed in some spare clothes he borrowed from the beta. They smelled like him and Jackson hated that that was so comforting. 

He had breakfast with his new…. Friend? He supposed they were heading that way anyway. Bridger has walked Jackson back to his apartment. 

"Here, if you need anything or just want to hang out, gimme a call." He handed Jackson a business card, apparently Bridger was a mechanic? On the back, he'd written his cell phone number. 

"Will do." 

Bridger smiled at him, "Take care, Jack," 

With that he watched the other man depart, unable to stop a small smile from forming. 

\---

Bridger opened the door to his apartment bracing himself for the coming lecture. He'd felt the presence of his alpha before he'd even gotten on the elevator. 

The towering alpha sat on his sofa legs crossed, cigar smoldering in the ashtray and a glass of bourbon gripped loosely in his fingers. Bridger took the chair opposite his alpha and poured himself a drink settling into a comfortable silence. 

"So, you spent the full moon with Jack." His alpha finally said, breaking the silence. It wasn't an accusation Magnus' tone was neutral. Which was almost more terrifying somehow. 

"I did," Bridger confirmed sipping his drink watching as Magnus regarded him curiously slowly puffing on his cigar. 

"You know I trust your judgment, Bridger. You wouldn't be my successor if I didn't. What I'm curious about is your intent. I spoke to Derek Hale, did you know Jackson was kanima? That he killed dozens while under that curse?" Bridger grimaced locking eyes with the alpha. 

"How is that his fault? A kanima can't control its actions." Bridger replied swallowing around the tightness in his throat. That explained the pain and guilt hidden behind the teen's beautiful eyes. 

"His actions as a kanima are not his fault, however, the man he was when he was bitten that caused him to become one was his fault." Magnus was right in that regard but from what he'd seen what he observed. Jackson was just a teenager. A self-entitled one but no more than any other rich kid. 

"I was a heroin addict who would have stolen everything you owned for my next fix when you turned me. That didn't stop you from helping me. Why should the fact Jack's flaws turned him into a kanima in the past stop me from helping him?" Bridger was surprised to see the small proud smile forming on his alpha's face. 

"It shouldn't. Having a blue-eyed beta in our pack might cause us issues with hunters but that's my problem, not ours, not his. I think I've guessed your end goal. Go ahead and try to recruit him you have my blessing. " 

Bridger couldn't help but smile as the giant of a man pulled him into a tight embrace massive hand massaging the back of his neck. 

"I'm proud of you cub, just be careful. Don't let yourself get to invested in this cause. Some omegas don't want a pack even if they desperately need one." 

Bridger nodded swatting at the alpha playfully as he mussed up the beta's hair. 

"He smells good on you by the way." Bridger found himself blushing and hurled a pillow which Magnus easily dodged as he ducked out the door. 

\---

It was strange how quickly someone could become a fixture in your life. Jackson had gone from knowing no one in London to spending nearly every free day he had with Bridger. 

In a lot of ways, Bridger was his opposite. He didn't give a rats ass about fashion, didn't like the same music, didn't even like sports. Hell Bridger was twenty-five and Jackson had just turned eighteen it was no real surprise they were different.

However, they still shared plenty of common interests. Movies, video games, comic books, food, and cooking. The real problem was the closer they got the more Jackson yearned to be bond with the older wolf. He felt like pack as far as Jackson's wolf was concerned he was pack. But Jackson couldn't ask that of him couldn't risk their friendship or gamble on the whims of Bridger's alpha. After all who would want a blue-eyed wolf in their pack? A half snake? A monster? 

"Hey, ground control to Major Tom," Bridger said tossing a piece of popcorn at Jackson's head. 

"What?" Jackson asked being snapped out of his dark thoughts. 

Bridger raised a concerned brow at him. "Are you alright partner? You stink of self-doubt and you've hardly said a word all night." 

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind," Jackson said losing yet another round of cards to Bridger. 

"Like I'm an angsty teenager stuff? Or is it something else." He fucking hated how perceptive Bridger was he did. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Jackson said firmly taking the hand of cards he was dealt. 

"That's usually the best time to talk about things, Jack," Bridger responded taking Jackson's hand which had been tightly squeezing his beer bottle. 

Jackson sighed tossing his cards on the table and meeting Bridger's eyes. He almost wished he hadn't, he didn't deserve the concern and understanding he found there. 

"I'm a murderer Bridge, I was a kanima, I killed so many people. Let two different psychopaths use me as a weapon. I can still see their faces in my nightmares see the blood on my hands…" He didn't even realize he was crying until Bridger had pulled him to his feet and wiped the tears from his face with his thumbs. 

"I know, I don't hate you for it. I knew weeks ago when Magnus told me. That's not your fault Jack. Just like its not the fault of a gun for someone using it for murder." Bridger took both Jackson's hands in his squeezing them tightly. 

"Any blood on these hands is in the past. If you had control of yourself would you have killed any of those people?" 

Jackson's whole body was wracked with sobs as he shakily shook his head. He wouldn't he had flaws, problems, he was vain, he was arrogant, he needed to be the best but he never wanted to hurt anyone. 

"Look at me, Jack." Jackson opened his eyes staring into the soft blue of Bridger's still finding nothing there but understanding and affection. 

"I don't care what you've done in the past just what you do now, and in the future." 

Jackson kissed him, Bridger let out a startled grunt but before Jackson could retract he cupped the back of his head deepening the kiss. The omega wrapped his arms around Bridger's shoulders letting the taller man lift him and set him on the table. 

Kissing Bridger was so different from kissing Lydia. Bridger was strong and dominating his lips were rough and slightly chapped, his beard scratched against Jackson's chin, his grip on the back of Jackson's head was firm and possessive. He loved every bit of it. 

Bridger finally broke the kiss breathing heavily and grinning like an idiot. Jackson smiled back at him. Just letting the older man hold him. He hadn't realized how much he'd need this, unconditional acceptance without judgment. 

"Fucking hell Jack, took you long enough" Jackson laughed pulling Bridger into another kiss. He finally pulled away with a moan as the older man tilted his head back and trailed kisses and bites along his neck. 

"Fuck, Bridger can we, take his to the bedroom?" He but his lower lip feeling his erection pressing painfully against his zipper. Since when did he get hard from just kissing? 

"You sure?" Bridger asked scenting Jackson's neck. 

"We can take things as slowly as you need darlin'" Jackson had to suppress a shudder at the term of endearment not that Bridger didn't call him that, all the time, but it had a whole new meaning when they were making out. 

"I'm sure." Bridger hauled Jackson to his feet and dragged him toward the bedroom.   
\---

Bridger pushed Jackson against the bedroom door kissing him roughly. The younger man groaned shamelessly grinding his erection against Bridger's hip. He lifted Jackson's shirt over his head sending it sailing across the room. He scratched his blunt human nails down Jackson's back as the teen eagerly unbuttoned his shirt still kissing him desperately. 

He sighed as his shirt was slid off and Jackson's hands started caressing his chest. Bridger nudged Jackson back toward the bed chuckling as he shoved him onto it and was rewarded with an indignant huff. 

"God you are gorgeous," Bridger said pulling off his belt and letting it fall to the floor. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Jackson shirtless... But he'd never seen him half-naked, body flushed with arousal, hair mussed and eyes blackened by lust. 

"You aren't so bad yourself," Jackson replied also sending his belt across the room. Bridger shoved the younger man onto his back looming over him and kissing him breathless. The beta palmed Jackson's erection through his designer jeans greedily drinking in his moans as he fiercely battled with his tongue. 

Jackson was whimpering rutting against Bridger's palm desperately. It was quite the ego boost that he had such an effect on the younger man. 

"Can I suck your cock?" Bridger asked as he sucked a dark rapidly healing mark into the tender skin of Jackson's neck. 

"Yes, fuck please." Bridger took pity on Jackson stripping off his pants and boxers swiftly. His eyes flashed amber as Jackson's long cock bounced against his toned stomach leaking precum. The scent of Jackson's spicy arousal made the older wolf's cock twitch. 

"My god you are beautiful Jack." Bridger praised as he slid to his knees. Jackson propped himself up on his elbows watching him intently. Bridger gripped Jackson's rock hard erection with one hand near the base stroking him slowly. 

"Fuck your cock is so hard darlin' you're so fucking good for me." Jackson whimpered at the praise cock leaking a thick bead of pre-cum. Bridger knew Jackson had a need for praise and validation he wasn't surprised that extended to sex as well. 

Bridger swirled his tongue around the head of Jackson's cock tasting the steadily flowing precum with a deep moan.

"Christ you taste so good, baby." 

He didn't give Jackson a chance to reply before he sealed his lips around the leaking cock. 

\--- 

Jackson let out a deep moan clutching Bridger's hair as he slowly worked Jackson's cock. He was way better at this than Lydia, and he needed to stop comparing the two. 

Het met Bridger's eyes which were glowing amber as he looked up at him. Jackson nearly came from the sight. Bridger looked fucking incredible like that. Jackson's cock between his swollen lips and eyes glowing as he let his control slip. 

Bridger increased his pace adding his hand to the equation and jerking him in a corkscrew-like motion while his lips and tongue worked Jackson's cock. He couldn't last like this was by far the best blowjob He'd ever gotten… 

"Bridge, Gonna," He didn't manage to finish the sentence as his back arched and he erupted into Bridger's mouth, the beta swallowing his cum with a happy approving moan. 

Jackson fell back panting heavily. As Bridger milked every drop of cum from his still hard cock. He groaned at the loss of Bridger's mouth as his cock was finally released from the warm wetness.

"God damn Jack you taste so good you are fucking perfect." Jackson sighed contentedly at the praise letting Bridger kiss along his thighs as he came down. 

"You are good at that," Jackson complimented as Bridger trailed soft kisses across his belly. 

"You think my blowjobs are good, you should see me fuck," Bridger said his tone was joking but Jackson had always been curious about what it would be like. To be fucked by another guy to submit and let himself be that vulnerable. 

"Show me," Jackson said propping himself up on his elbows to meet bridgers eyes. 

"You sure you're ready for that?" Bridger asked kissing his cock as his hands massaged Jackson's thighs. 

"I've wanted to try it for a long time. I trust you." Bridger smiled at that pressing another kiss to Jackson's still sensitive cock. 

"Need lube." Jackson reluctantly moved to crawl across the bed and giving Bridger a great view of his ass as he was on all fours grabbing the bottle from the drawer. 

"Normally I'd stretch you a bit but with our healing that won't help." Bridger stripped off the last of his clothes revealing his big leaking cock. Fuck he was huge Jackson suddenly had second thoughts but he never backed down from a challenge. 

"Come here face me and sit on my cock so you can control the penetration, tap me on the shoulder if you need me to take some of the pain. You are a virgin and I'm hung, it's going to hurt." Jackson nodded positioning himself over the hard cock watching hungrily as Bridger lubed the thick shaft and he lubed his hole. 

Jackson lowered himself on bridgers cock gritting his teeth as it slid past his rim. It hurt but it wasn't unbearable. He took deep breaths as he adjusted sinking a little further down. He felt so full already and he only had a few inches of Bridger's thick cock inside him. He tapped the beta shoulder and the pain he felt was replaced with pleasure he sank quickly the rest of the way down and threw his head back with a moan. Fuck so that's why guys did this a cock rubbing against your prostate felt incredible. 

Jackson slowly bounced himself in Bridger's lap nearly sobbing with pleasure as the thick member massaged his prostate. He didn't even mind the return of the slight burn as bridger stopped leaching his pain. 

"Fuck, so tight Jack. You're so good." Jackson groaned at the praise clinging to bridger tightly the older man sitting up fully and embracing him as Jackson bounced on his cock with increasing need. It was an incredibly intimate position, Jackson's dick slid between the ridges of Bridger's abs bringing him closer to climax. 

Jackson buried his nose bridger shoulder his senses flooded with his scent. Spice, tobacco, warmth, and safety, if safety had a scent. Jackson's vision went white and his nails dug into Bridger's shoulders as his cock erupted between them he felt bridger spill inside him a moment later. 

Bone-Deep contentment settled into Jackson's chest. An indescribable closeness firmly wrapping around his core. Somehow he knew it was a pack bond he didn't care what that meant he needed it, and he could feel the reciprocation from Bridger. 

"Thank you," Jackson said as Bridger easily lifted him into his arms carrying him toward the bathroom. 

"No thank you, Jack," Bridger pressed a kiss into Jackson's neck holding him up with one arm as he started a shower. 

\---

Bridger stepped under the hot spray Jackson following him. They were both still half-hard as they helped each other clean up. There was no turning back Magnis was going to be furious he'd taken the decision to let Jackson into the pack away from his alpha. Magnus wasn't cruel enough to deny their bond. But he'd deal with the repercussions from the alpha later. Right now Jackson was what was important. 

Bridger couldn't help but smile as Jackson melted beneath his touch as he diligently massaged and washed Jackson's perfect body. 

"You are incredible you know that?" Bridger muttered against Jackson's neck smiling as he scrubbed the cum off Jackson's stomach. 

Jackson didn't reply just turned his head to kiss him. Bridger happily obliged turning Jackson around after he broke the kiss to rinse his hair. 

They made out in the shower until the water started to cool forcing them out. The dried off and climbed into the bed together Jackson pillowing his head on Bridger's shoulder and absentmindedly rubbing his still damp chest hair. 

"Go to sleep Jack," Bridger grumbled feeling suddenly sleepy he forced himself to stay awake until he heard Jackson's breathing slow as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(I Forget some of you aren't familiar with the Face Claims for these Character's I will probably add a chapter that serves as an index later but for now Here is Bridger.) 

Jackson woke up feeling more rested than he could remember feeling in months. He smiled to himself feeling Bridger's muscular frame pressed against his back. An arm draped around his waist and soft warm breath tickling the back of his neck. 

Jackson rolled over pressing soft kisses to Bridger's brow. He wasn't sure where this left their relationship, but the feeling of sheer gratitude and affection he felt toward this man. Had only ever been matched by Danny. 

He wasn't going to worry about any of that right now because he finally had pack, he wasn't alone. Bridger grumbled in his sleep pulling Jackson closer his morning wood pressing against Jackson's reminding him how hard his own cock was. 

Jackson smirked pushing Bridger onto his back and sliding between his legs under the sheets. He gripped the thick member having not gotten a good look at it the previous night. It was a big dick thick and slightly curved. Jackson was amazed it had been inside him. 

Before he could chicken out he sealed his lips around Bridger's cock giving his first-ever blow job.

\--- 

Bridger's eyes fluttered open and he let out a moan. Fuck Jackson had woken him up with a blowjob and that was ridiculously hot. He carded his fingers through Jackson's hair and threw back the sheets. 

"Good morning," Jackson said cheekily only pulling off his cock long enough to speak before getting back to work. 

Either he'd sucked cock before or he was naturally talented because he was fucking good at it. 

"Fuck Jack, you are good at that." Bridger gritted out his voice still heavy from sleep. The praise encouraged Jackson who moaned hungrily and increased his pace massaging Bridger's heavy balls. 

Bridger moaned deeply thrusting into Jackson's mouth and gripping his hair tightly. "Good boy suck my cock." 

Jackson fucking mewled at that gagging as he to Bridger to the hilt and let the beta fuck his throat. Bridger growled his eyes glowing as he spilled into Jackson's mouth practically sobbing as Jackson swallowed his cum and milked every drop he had. Bridger yanked Jackson into a searing kiss tasting himself of Jackson’s tongue. 

“Sexy fucker,” Bridger growled breaking the kiss and pulling Jackson into a tight embrace. The younger man failed to hide his smile against the beta’s shoulder. He hated to spoil the moment but they needed to talk. 

“Jack, we need to talk,” Jackson groaned buried his face in Bridger's chest. 

“I know, we bonded our wolves are pack and I’m guessing your alpha will be pissed about it.” Jackson was far more perceptive than people gave him credit for. 

“He might be,” Bridger confirmed he had no Idea how Magnus was going to react. As his phone started to ring in his pocket he had a feeling he didn’t have to wait long to find out. Grudgingly he slid out of bed smirking at the whistle Jackson let out as he was granted a great view of his ass. 

“Hey alpha,” Bridger said cheerily bracing himself to get chewed out. 

_ “Bridger, we need to talk. Come to the manor and bring Jackson.” _The alpha was doing the terrifying thing where he kept his tone neutral. Bridger hated that he’d rather know how he was feeling. He mentally tugged on his back bond with his alpha and was relieved to only feel mild annoyance and be sent a feeling of reassurance. So he wasn’t in trouble at least not in big trouble. 

“Yes sir,” Bridger replied and ended the call. “You hear all of that?” Bridger asked turning to Jackson who looked a mixture of concerned and terrified. 

“Yeah,” Jackson replied relaxing a bit as bridger gave him a reassuring smile. 

“We better get cleaned up.” 

\---

Jackson would probably be having a nervous breakdown if Bridger wasn’t holding his hand. He felt like he was being marched off to meet Lydia’s parents all over again. He had to admit when they arrived that the _ manor _as Bridger and his pack called it was beautiful. A large four-story Home with a wide porch, with a cherry tree blossoming in the center of a circular driveway, the grounds dotted by trees and what looked like a full apple orchard, horses wandered about the several hundred acres of land grazing without a care in the world. The manor had the feel of old money, like a home that had housed generations. He wondered if the Hale’s home had been like this before the fire. 

“Impressive isn’t it?” Bridger asked wrapping his arm around Jackson’s waist. 

“Yeah, and I’m not easy to impress.” Bridger led them up to the porch a guy around Jackson’s age looked up from his book as the approached. He was clad only in a pair of lounge pants and covered in tattoos.

“Hey cub,” Bridger said reaching over and ruffling his hair as they passed him. 

“Heya Bridge, who’s the Twunk?” He asked eyeing Jackson with a mix of curiosity and lust. 

“Natan this is Jack, Jack this Is Natan.” Bridger introduced them and Natan politely rose and shook Jackson's hand with a firm grip. 

“Nice to make your acquaintance,” Natan said politely as he returned to his chair at least this pack had better manners than Derek’s. 

“So you’re the stray old softy has been spending all his time with.” It had been a statement, not a question. He regarded them both for another moment before looking back toward his book.   


“Well better get going if the amount of pacing the big guy has been doing is any indication he’s getting impatient.” Jackson swallowed thickly as bridger led them into the house and up the stairs the feeling of dread seeping deeper into his bones as they ascended. 

“Relax,” Bridger said gently pressing a soft kiss to Jackon’s cheek. 

“Easy for you to say,” Jackson grumbled. 

Jackson wasn’t sure what he expected Magnus to look like, but a seven-foot-tall Viking, covered in tattoos looking like he belonged on the cover of a heavy metal magazine with a tiny leopard gecko perched on his shoulder wasn't it. He looked at both of them assessingly and Jackson felt himself submitting as soon as the piercing blue eyes landed on him. Even without using any of his werewolf power this man exerted authority. 

“Take a seat and close the door.” Magnus’ voice was deep and calming Jackson felt some of the fear leave his system as bridger shut the door behind them and they both took a seat on the sofa opposite Magnus. 

The alpha wolf sat down propping his booted feet up on the antique oak desk. He pulled a cigarette from a metal case on his desk and lit it. Letting the silence thicken and anticipation build as he seemed to forget they were there. To keep from going mad Jackson looked around the room. It was a typical office slash study. Bookshelves lined two of the walls, a skylight in the high vaulted ceiling provided natural light, and the wall behind the alpha’s desk was covered in photo’s almost every square inch of available space contained pictures. After examining a few Jackson surmised they were pack photos. Hundreds of memories immortalized in film.

He was convinced he was about to have the aforementioned nervous breakdown when it began to feel like the tiny reptile on the alpha’s shoulder was judging him. Thankfully then the alpha finished his cigarette and spoke. 

“So Jack, you’ve bonded with my first. I don’t know if it was from malicious intent or not…” 

“It wasn’t” Jackson interjected quickly snapping his mouth shut as Magnus made eye contact flashing his red eyes at him. Jackson bared his throat respectfully. 

“Don’t interrupt me while I’m monologuing.” The alpha’s eyes went back to their normal blue color and he gave Jackson a soft reassuring smile. Jackson swallowed relaxing a bit as Bridger wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him tight against his side. 

“The trouble is you are bonded to a member of my pack without any allegiance to me. I take it you can see how dangerous that could be?” The man had a point but Jackson wasn’t planning on trying to destroy his pack from within. Especially since the guy looked like he could rip Jackson’s arms off and beat him to death with them. 

“So I’m afraid you just have to join the pack there isn’t much other option. Well other than me killing you but that seems a bit extreme and Bridger might be a bit upset.” He wasn’t sure if the second part had been a joke. It had sounded like one but…. 

“What do I need to do?” Jackson asked cautiously feeling bridger’s Approval and excitement through their budding pack bond.

“Take an oath, bond with me which will take time and bond with the pack,” Magnus replied with a shrug. 

“Does that mean I have to have sex with you? Or are there less invasive ways?” Jackson blushed as the Alpha laughed and bridger facepalmed. 

“Simply spending time with each other is enough, sexual bonding is completely optional I assure you.” Magnus shook his head rising from his desk and rounding it to stand in front of Jackson. 

  


“On your knees,” Magnus commanded Jackson complied sinking to his knees and looking up at him he felt his eyes glow electric blue as Magnus’ red eyes gazed down at him. “Repeat after me” 

“I will show love and respect to all, trust few, and harm none save in self-defense,” Magnus began, 

“I will show love and respect to all, trust few, and harm none save in self-defense,” Jackson repeated the words, they seemed like pretty reasonable tenants. 

“I will protect my pack, honor my alpha, obey his commands, and question him only when the need is dire.” Magnus continued his focus on Jackson was heavy like he was searching deeply for any sign of deception. 

“I will protect my pack, honor my alpha, obey his commands, and question him only when the need is dire.” So he was supposed to question his alpha or he wasn't supposed to? This part wasn't exactly clear but he agreed with most of it. 

“I will take nothing from a member of the pack unless it is a burden and they cry out to be relieved of it.” Magnus finished a small soft smile tugging at his lips, barely perceptible. 

“I will take nothing from a member of the pack unless it is a burden and they cry out to be relieved of it.” Don’t steal from your pack seemed pretty obvious but again he agreed. 

Magnus pulled Jackson to his feet his teeth elongating and his features fully shifting. Jackson instinctively bared his throat in submission and the alpha closed his jaws around Jackson’s throat. But Jackson didn't feel any fear just a warm acceptance and approval, the fangs pierced his skin just enough to puncture it leaving a bit mark around his windpipe that wouldn’t heal for a day or more. 

When Magnus pulled away only his eyes were still changed and he gripped the back of Jackson’s neck firmly. Jackson whimpered slightly and took a step close to his new alpha who had already shown him more affection than Derek. 

“Welcome to the pack, Jack,” Jackson didn't even realize he was crying until Magnuswiped the tears away from his cheeks. “Bridger sees great potential in you, don’t let us down cub.” 

“I won’t” And he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t be a let down to another alpha he’d prove himself or die trying. 

\---

Jackson was sitting in Bridger’s lap in one of the oversized armchairs in the Manor’s living room. after having been accepted into the pack Magnus invited him, _ well more demanded _he joined them pack for movie night. He’d been introduced to each member of the pack. Natan he’d sort of met earlier, was the youngest at sixteen which was surprising considering the number of tattoos the guy had. Liev a very quiet but gorgeous blonde guy with a heavy Russian accent was nineteen, kept as near to the alpha as he could get most of the time and seemed terrified of Jackson. Miles was also nineteen and the only human member of the pack, and maybe Liev’s boyfriend? They sure kissed a lot if they weren't dating. 

Finally, there was Desmond who was older than all of them combined apparently. Though he looked no older than fifty was some sort of shaman and the pack’s doctor. He had a distinctively native African accent and was exceedingly polite. There was also a hunter with them Named Jesse who was also a witch but, he wasn’t pack. From what Jackson understood from Bridger’s brief explanation. He was a pack ally that had a sort of a friend's with benefits relationship with Magnus. 

Jackson had to admit it was endearing how the rest of the pack was piled on one large sofa with Magnus in the middle all of them. All of them managing to touch their alpha in some way. Except for Desmond who still sat close by on the arm of the couch, and Jesse who was sitting on the floor with his back against it, between Magnus’ legs. It was a pretty quiet almost intimate affair save for the occasional crunch of popcorn and the audio of the movie its self. Which is probably why he fell asleep in Bridger's lap head pillowed against his shoulder. 

\---

Jackson was awoken a while later automatically wrapping his arms around bridger’s shoulders as he was carried off. Presumably toward Bridger’s bedroom. He let Bridger strip him down to his boxes and crawled under the duvet suddenly exhausted. He managed to stay awake until he felt Bridger’s bare chest press against his back and a strong arm wrap around his waist. 

“G’nite Jack,” Bridger whispered pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

Jackson could only grunt in response before he fell asleep again. 

\---

Jackson awoke with a start panting and sweating, he was alone in the bed and the lingering shadow of a nightmare lingered in his mind's eye. Not a nightmare memories of the people he’d murdered while under Matt’s control. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and padded his way to the ensuite bathroom. He washed his face and emptied his bladder before looking longingly at the bed. He knew he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep, and he wondered where Bridger had gone. 

It didn’t take him long to find Bridger, he was just down the hall standing out on one of the balconies overlooking the property. He turned around smiling at Jackson and gesturing him over. Jackson stepped into the cool night air and letting the slightly taller man pull him against his side. 

“What are you doing up?” Bridger asked quietly voice barely above a whisper. 

“Had a nightmare couldn’t get back to sleep.” Jackson snuggled up next to Bridger gladly sharing his body heat. Unlike most wolves, due to his dual nature, he didn’t retain body heat very well. Jackson smiled a bit as a soft kiss was pressed into his cheek. 

“Want me to wear you out so you can get back to sleep?” bridger whispered seductively sliding his hand down Jackson’s back and squeezing his ass. 

Jackson smirked pressing back into Bridger’s touch with a soft moan. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind that particular method of helping him get back to sleep.

“You going to stay in bed with me this time” ‘_ Damn, when did I become so clingy?’ _

“I only got up to take a leak and have a smoke, won't get up again until I make breakfast,” Bridger reassured taking Jackson’s hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Then let's go back to bed.” 

\---

Jackson tumbled into the bed with Bridger on top of him. They kissed fiercely rutting against each other with reckless abandon. Jackson slid his hands under Bridger’s underwear squeezing the muscular globes off his ass. Bridger growled softly, biting down on Jackson’s neck. Jackson whined rutting against Bridger’s hip. His cock leaked heavily soaking the front of his underwear, Bridger pulled their cocks free jerking them both roughly in one of his big hands. Jackson kissed Bridger roughly shifting his weight so he was on top. 

Bridger rumbled approvingly his growls turning into soft breathy moans as Jackson kissed down his chest. Jackson paused licking bridgers cock from base to tip, moving lower to lap at the full balls. Feeling emboldened Jackson traveled lower lifting Bridger’s muscular legs and lapping at his hole. 

“Fuck,” Bridger groaned fingers tangling in Jackson’s hair as Jackson ate his ass like a pro. “Fuck you are really good at that.” 

Jackson smiled to himself apparently having girlfriend previously had its advantages, eating ass wasn’t really that different from eating pussy. Jackson loved the sounds the older man made as he tongued at his hole hungrily. Bridger was a whimpering mess after a few minutes of Jackson's attention. 

“Jack, fuck. Will you fuck me?” Bridger was practically begging at this point. He seldom bottomed. He was pretty sure he’d only bottomed once since he’d become a werewolf and that was to help his alpha sate an incubus that had possed him. 

Jackson didn’t need to be asked twice he repositioned between Bridger’s legs leaning in an capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. Bridger kissed him back as he coated his hole and Jackson’s cock with lube. Jackson slid into Bridger with one sharp thrust his hands caressing bridger’s chest as the older wolf adjusted to his length. Jackson’s cock wasn’t as thick as Bridger but it was longer. 

Bridger panted letting himself adjust to the hard length inside him. He pulled Jackson into his arms holding the younger man tight to his chest greedily taking in his scent as Jackson trailed kisses along his jaw. Finally, he pushed back against Jackson's hips dragging the cock against his prostate. The sound he made must have been all the encouragement Jackson needed as the younger wolf began thrusting into him roughly. 

Neither of them lasted long after that Jackson filled bridger with his load and Bridger coated his fist and chest with his release reaching his climax easily with Jackson fucking him. Jackson cleaned them both up with a wet cloth he retrieved from the bathroom and they settled into bed kissing lazily. Until they both fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a smidge shorter than I would have liked and may end a smidge abruptly but I wanted to get an update out while I had time. 
> 
> There is minor mention of past sexual abuse in this chapter if that is a trigger for you, you might want to skip this one. However, it is important for the characterization of two of Jackson's pack mates.

Jackson awoke to the feeling of fingers softly carding through his hair, coaxing him out of sleep. He grumbled and pressed into the touch. His nose informed him it wasn’t bridger but Magnus who awoke him. Normally the Idea of a near-stranger awaking him with such soft affection would be off-putting, but he was a werewolf now.  Jackson had learned normal societal rules didn’t apply. His wolf instincts certainly took over when he was around other werewolves, it made things feel more natural, saved him a lot of stress. Something Bridger had taught him, to help him keep his human and werewolf sides from clashing so much. In his own head. 

“Time to get up Jack breakfast is almost ready, and if you plan on getting anything to eat you better get moving.” There was amusement in the alpha’s tone. A sort of soft fatherly affection, he wondered if this is what Derek would have been like if he had any idea what he was doing. 

“Bridger had me bring you up a cup of coffee, feel free to steal some of his clothes if you want to freshen up.” 

Jackson grumbled an affirmative felt the bed shift as Magnus stood up and left the room. He grudgingly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He immediately reached for the steaming cup on the nightstand the strong coffee waking him up a bit. He decided to pilfer from of Bridger’s clothes or at least a pair of underwear since his, were still laying on the floor, crusted over with dried cum. 

Though Jackson had to admit Bridger didn’t have the same sense of style he did, his clothes were comfortable, practical and actually fit him rather well. Not to mention it was nice being enveloped in Bridger’s scent. 

\---

Magnus entered the kitchen sliding up behind Bridger at the stove and wrapping the smaller man in an embrace. Bridger pressed back into the alpha letting the bigger male scent his neck. The alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his first’s cheek and stepped back to let him continue his work. The kitchen was awash with the scents of a country breakfast being cooked. 

“Hey Magnus, will you go check on Liev he hasn't come down yet, usually he’s the first one up for coffee.” Bridger emptied a skillet full of sausage gravy into a large bowl and set the pan aside moving over to a griddle that was sizzling away with bacon. 

Magnus quirked a brow at Bridger’s turned back. That was unusual, usually, Liev was indeed the first one awake after Bridger of course. Werewolves don't require much sleep so it was unlikely he had slept in. 

“I’ll go rouse our little Russian friend, Jack should be down in a minute.” Magnus paused at the table to squeeze the back of Natan’s neck as he passed. The youngest beta grumbled sleepily, sipping his coffee, but a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. The alpha huffed in amusement making his way back upstairs to Liev’s bedroom. 

The rooms were all very well soundproofed, it was a necessity in a household full of werewolves. Well at least if one wanted any privacy at all. Still, with his hyper keen senses he could hear Liev’s heartbeat through the door he clearly wasn’t asleep, in fact, his pulse was elevated. Concerned Magnus tapped softly on the door. 

“Fuck off,” Liev replied opening the door and promptly shutting it back in the alpha’s face. 

Magnus blinked in surprise, for one, Liev didn’t usually speak to him like that. Secondly, he  _ reeked  _ of alcohol. Magnus kept special alcohol in the house that would allow a werewolf to get intoxicated, but he kept it in a locked cabinet mostly for himself and guests. If Liev had broken into his liquor cabinet,  _ again.  _ He was certainly upset about something. 

Magnus shook his head pulling his master key from his pocket. He unlocked the door stepping into Liev’s room, shutting the door behind him. The beta glared at him with a growl, raising a vodka bottle to his lips. The blonde took a hefty swig. Muscles in his throat working as he chugged vodka like it was no more than bottled water. 

“I forgot. You have a key to every room in this house.” He growled, his voice had a bit of a slur to it. His already heavy Russian accent was thicker than Melissa McCarthy.  _ Now that is a woman.  _ Magnus thought momentarily distracted.  _ _ _ _

“I do own the house, so yes I do.” Magnus looked Liev up and down, he was clad only in his boxers. His blonde hair was still mussed from sleep, and judging from the dried blood on Liev’s fingertips. He’d been digging his claws into his palms to keep from wolfing out. “What’s your issue,” Magnus finally asked flatly. 

“Just fuck off and let me be angry with  _ you _ ,” Liev shouted flopping down on his couch and chugging from the bottle. 

Magnus let out his,  _ these fucking kids  _ sigh and crossed the room in three steps, swiping the bottle from Liev and taking a long gulp. “I’ll fuck off if you tell me why you are angry with me.” If Liev was drunk and angry, it meant his anger was possibly justified. Magnus was not a man too proud to admit he was wrong. However, no one liked someone they loved being angry with them, not knowing why or how to fix it. 

Magnus wasn’t really prepared for Liev to jump up and deliver a sharp punch to his sternum. A punch that sent him stumbling back a few steps. He took in a deep breath through his nose and leveled a red-eyed glare at his unruly beta. Liev’s instincts kicked in his eyes glowing gold as he bared his throat. A lesser alpha would have beaten his beta senseless for a show of such insolence. Magnus however never struck his betas out of anger. 

“Fuck,” Liev growled scubbing his palms over his face. “Why the fuck did I do that?” I’m sorry I, I’m just fucked up right now.” Liev sighed, flopping back onto the couch and drawing his knees up to his chin. The younger male was quiet for several long moments looking everywhere but at his alpha. “I just wished you’d warned me,” 

“About?” Magnus asked crossing his arms across his chest. He was frankly confused and astounded by Liev’s behavior. He wasn't a violent young man even when he was drunk. 

“The fucking murder-eyed wolf you brought into the pack,” Liev replied, casting his eyes downward. Unable to look the alpha in the eye. 

A disturbing revelation hit Magnus like a train. “Liev,” Magnus sighed, maneuvering himself onto the couch, pulling the beta against his chest. He rested his chin on top of the younger man’s head. “Not every blue-eyed werewolf is going to hurt you.” 

“You think I don’t fucking know that?” Liev growled his body beginning to shake. “But all I can think of is what my old pack did to me, I won’t be used as some cumdump for a psycho again. I can’t.” 

Magnus held his beta close as he fought back tears. No wonder he'd been so terrified and clingy last night. “Liev, do you honestly think I’d  _ ever  _ let anyone I thought would do that to you near you again? Nevermind into my home? “ A hot righteous anger flared in Magnus' chest knowing full well exactly what Liev had been through. That anger was quickly replaced with the macabre satisfaction that he’d killed every member of Liev’s former pack with his bare hands. 

“I know you wouldn’t but I,” Liev could barely formulate words as he worked hard to fight back either sobs or an oncoming panic attack. 

“Liev, listen to me,” Magnus said alpha command sinking into his voice. “Jack is not going to hurt you, his murder eyes aren’t his fault, he was a kanima before he was a wolf he was forced to murder innocents. He’s another lost terrified young werewolf that needs a pack alright. If I even suspected for a moment he was dangerous to you or Bridger or anyone in this house he’d already be a bisected corpse being tossed into the incinerator. I’m not asking you to trust him, or even like him but at least try and get to know him, for your own sake, if you never break the association you have with your trauma and blue-eyed wolves how will you get better?” 

“You’re right. It’s not fair to him he hasn’t done anything, except maybe made Bridger fall in love with him.” 

Magnus chuckled at that rubbing the beta’s chest as he calmed down. 

“I’m so fucked up why do you put up with me,” Liev asked quietly. 

“Because I love you you dork” Magnus replied without hesitation nuzzling at his beta’s neck scenting him comfortingly. Liev never thought he was good enough to be loved despite the constant love he was shown.

“I love you too Magnus.” Liev shuffled around wrapping the much taller man in a hug. “I’m sorry I hit you.” 

“It’s alright, just don't make a habit of striking people out of anger alright?” Magnus kissed the younger wolf on the top of his head and pulled back looking into his eyes with a soft smile. “Go take a hot shower, sweat out some of that liquor and come down for breakfast.” 

\---

[Liev, the astute and devoted of you may notice he got a new face claim.]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I've been a busy bugg.

In Liev’s humble opinion his alpha was an ass hole. There was no other way to explain how he’d been put on dish duty with the new wolf. Logically Liev had absolutely no reason to dislike or mistrust the guy. But logic sort of went out the window when traumatic memories were buzzing in your head, every time you looked at them. Liev was glad he'd mastered the skill of doing things on auto pilot even if he was sure he looked like a robot right now, mindlessly drying and putting away the dishes Jack handed him. Of course, the new guy had to break the silence. 

“Dude, do you have some sort of problem with me?” 

Jackson finally inquired when the silence between them had become unbearably uncomfortable.

Liev let out a sigh drying his hands and turning to face Jackson fully. 

“It’s nothing personal. I - I’ve had a bad history with blue-eyed wolves, my former pack. It disgusts me to even call them that. They didn’t really respect sexual consent if you catch my drift.” 

Jackson’s scent flared with disgust and rage but Liev was pretty certain it wasn’t directed at him. 

“They, raped you? That’s frankly pretty fucked up.” 

The younger wolf paused giving Liev a sorrowful look. 

“Look, I know you have no reason to believe a word I say. But I promise I’d sooner throw myself into an active volcano than force myself on another person. - I know what it’s like to have your consent disregarded, even if my situation wasn’t the same.” 

Liev nodded. Jackson’s scent and heartbeat didn’t give off any tells of a lie. 

“I believe you, but. It’s going to take time for me to warm up to you.” 

Jackson gave him a nod and dried his hands. 

“That’s fine, all I’m asking for is a chance.”

\---

Jackson let out a pleasurable moan as Bridger’s strong hands worked the knots out of his muscles. He really hadn’t expected three days straight of hard combat training to b the first thing Magnus had him do but he certainly felt the effects. Magnus was a practical man, teaching some really brutal Israeli martial art. The kind of actual combat style fighting that was designed to leave your opponent dead or incapacitated on the floor. No honor code just survival. 

It left him with pain in muscles he didn’t even know he had and that was even with a werewolf’s healing factor. Still, Magnus was a good teacher, patient, but firm, and always encouraging never deriding him for mistakes. It was a nice change from Derek and Finstock. 

Jackson felt his cock starting to swell with arousal as bridger massaged his glutes and the back of his thighs. He was after all still technically a teenager and being naked on a massage table with your lover working your muscles was very erotic and intimate. By the time Jackson had to turn over to let Bridger work on his front his cock was hard and leaking heavily against his belly. 

“Feels that good Huh?” 

Bridger teased him lightly pressing a kiss to his temple, the older man’s bare torso was tantalizingly close. His erection tenting in his jeans, every time he leaned over Jackson broad hands stroking the younger wolf’s chest. It took all of Jackson’s self-control not to attack one of Bridger’s nipples with his mouth with it scarcely inches from his face. 

“Feels Incredible, I think you missed your calling. Should have been a masseuse instead of a mechanic.” 

Jackson teased, groaning as Bridger began working his abs, hands sliding teasingly beneath were his erection rested on his belly. 

“And deal with a bunch of horny housewives trying to jump on my cock? No thanks. Just enjoy the anticipation babe I’ll make you cum when I’m finished promise.” 

Jackson let out a petulant whine as bridger placed a soft kiss just over his heart. The wait proved to be worth it. He was so keyed up by the time bridger finished with his legs and feet the first swipe of bridger’s tongue over his cock felt like a bolt of lightning. Jackson’s whole body shivered as the older man sealed his lips around his cock tightly gripping his balls to keep him from cumming instantly. 

He held onto the edges of the table with a white knuckle grip practically sobbing as two deft fingers slid into his hole massaging his prostate relentlessly. He couldn’t stop himself fucking into Bridgers’ throat roughly as he teetered on the edge of his orgasm. It was looking down and meeting Bridgers’s glowing amber eyes that finally set him over the edge his vison went wite as he bucked his hips spilling into the older wolf’s throat. 

Bridger swallowed everything he had to give with needy moans. Finally pulling off Jackson’s over-sensitive cock. Jackson yanked bridger into a deep kiss tasting himself on his tongue. When the both broke apart panting Jackson reached for Bridger’s cock only to find the front of his sweat pants sticky with cum. 

“Fuck, you came just from sucking me off, that’s fucking hot.” 

Bridger chuckled peeling off his cum drenched pants and picking Jackson up bridal style kissing him softly as he carried him toward the bathroom. 

“I get off on making you feel good babe,” 

Bridger replied as he sat Jackson down on the bathroom vanity and started filling the tub.

Jackson couldn’t help but smile, staring at Bridger affectionately as he tested the temperature of the water. 

“What are you smiling at?”

Bridger Teased stepping between Jackson’s legs and tilting his chin up to meet his eyes. 

“You, I think I’m in love” 

Bridger smiled at that kissing Jackson softly. 

“Yeah me too” 

\---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took forever and it's still a really short chapter but between the holidays and me getting Pneumonia around Christmas It was all I could manage hope you enjoy. The premise of the next several chapters is basically going to be most of the pack realizing they really want to fuck Jackson. Comment and stuff, I'm going back to dying now.

{Magnus] 

Magnus heard Jackson enter the gym as he continued doing pull ups. He elt sweat trickling down his back and the young beta’s eyes on him. He smiled to himself, shifting his body so he was hanging upside down from the bar by his legs gaining an inverted view of the younger man staring at him. 

“ Do you like what you see Jack?” The alpha teased flipping off the bar and landing on his feet, he was able to meet the younger man's gaze the right way up this time. Even a blind man could have sensed the lust in his gaze. With the senses of an alpha werewolf he might as well have been wearing a neon sign saying. _"I'm sexually attracted yo you."_ Jackson finally snapped out of his lustful observation realizing he was being spoken to.   


“Yeah, I do. You look really good for a man your age. You’ve got great definition.” 

Magnus huffed at that, 

“A man my age?” Magnus challenged as he wiped the sweat from his torso with his discarded towel. “Just how old do you think I am cub?” 

Jackson crossed his arms eyeing the alpha thoughtfully. 

“Mid thirties early forties.” He finally replied. 

“I’m flattered you think I’m that young, would you believe me If i told you I was born in 1825?” Many did not know that werewolves closely descended from the original blood lines were biologically immortal, and that after they reached full maturity their aging slowed to a crawl.

“You are not one hundred eighty eight years old.” Jackson protested eyeing Magnus incredulously. 

“One hundred eighty seven I’ll be one eighty eight in December.” Magnus shrugged grabbing the water he’d left by his bag and taking a long drink, trying to to laugh at the scent of disbelief radiating off his newest beta. 

“You are messing with me,” 

Magnus put the cap back on his water giving Jackson a flat serious look. “Am I? You are a hybrid between two supernatural creatures, surrounded by werewolves, a hunter and witch, a Zulu medicine man but a powerful alpha appearing to be barely middle aged after nearly two centuries of life, that’s where you draw the line of what you believe?” 

The alpha strode forward and cupped Jackson’s chin meeting his eyes. “I have many flaws Jack, Hubris, pride, vanity. But I have never lied to one of my betas if he asks me a direct question.” 

Jackson’s grey blue eyes searched Magnus’ trying to detect any deception but he couldn’t find any. 

“You really are telling the truth,” Jackson finally said letting himself be pulled into the alpha’s sweat chest and basking in his scent.

Magnus hummed in affirmation stroking the back of Jackson's neck before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. He could feel Jackson’s erection pressed against his thigh but didn’t comment. It was common for beta’s to become sexually aroused by their alpha’s attention especially if they had come from a negligent pack. While he’d like nothing more than to pin the young beta to the ground and claim him, to fuck him long and deep and fill him with his scent. He resisted his base urges. His first had claimed this one and he wouldn’t violate that trust without Bridger’s permission. He knew with surety what he’d be fantasizing about when he wanked next though. 

Jackson finally pulled away adjusting his erection which was poorly hidden by his athletic shorts. 

“I’ll leave you to exercise cub,” Magnus said squeezing Jackson’s shoulder as he passed. He was glad the rest of his pack was still asleep, as he made his way back up to his room, shutting the door behind him and peeling off his shorts. 

\---

Magnus stepped into his shower, taking his achingly hard member in hand, stroking himself roughly. The steaming water cascaded down his body as thrust into his hand, visions of Jackson pressed against the wall, begging him to fuck him harder filled his mind and he came with a soft growl catching himself with on hand on the wall as he panted heavily from his release. 

He was a flawed man after all. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter just Magnus and Jackson fluff enjoy and stuff

Jackson sighed leaning back against Bridger’s chest, he was still running over his encounter with Magnus in his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was a teenager, a stiff wind got him hard but there was something about Magnus that made him ache with want. He wasn’t sure if it was a werewolf thing or what, but he really wanted Magnus to fuck him. 

“What’s on your mind babe?” Bridger asked his broad hand stroking soothingly across his chest. 

“Magnus, we had a talk this morning and I can't stop thinking about it.” He’s leave out the part that he ogled the older man and popped a massive boner when they’d embraced. 

“Can’t stop thinking about how much you want your alpha to fuck you?” Bridger said his tone neutral and light pressing a kiss to Jackson’s forehead. 

“How’d you know?” Bridger had a creepy ability to read his mind sometimes. 

“Because, your a relatively new wolf, your last alpha was a bit neglectful, you are bisexual with a submissive personality. I’d be surprised if you didn’t want him to fuck you.” 

Bridger wrapped his arms tightly around Jackson’s leaner frame hugging him.

“Listen, I understand if you want to have sex with Magnus or any member of our pack that's fine with me. It’s good for you to have close bonds with everyone and If you want to form those through sex I won’t be upset….. But if you start sleeping around outside the pack I’d have an issue with that.” 

Jackson turned kneeling between Bridger's legs and looking him in the eye. 

“Your serious? You don’t mind if I have sex with other people in the pack.” Jackson let Bridger take one of his hands and kiss his knuckles. 

“We’re werewolves, normal human relationship rules don't apply.” Bridger replied matter of factly. “I’ll talk to him about it, he’ll want me to give him permission otherwise he’d probably have seduced you already.” 

Jackson huffed at that and pulled Bridger into a deep kiss.

\---

Jackson was back at his flat for once, having spent almost an entire week at the manor with the pack. He’d admit being back in his own space was a bit refreshing. Jackson had just finished cleaning the place up when there was a trio of hard knocks on his door. He made his way over to the door and pulled it open as far as the chain would allow. Revealing Magnus standing there with a bag of something delicious smelling in each hand. 

“Hey Magnus,” Jackson shut the door to release the chain and opened it to let the alpha in. 

“Hey Jack, you had dinner yet?” Magnus offered him one of the bags which he took graciously leading Magnus into the kitchen. 

“Smells good, what’d you bring?” Jackson asked as he sat the bag on the table pulling the styrofoam contain from inside on opening it up. 

“Country fried steak mashed potatoes and green beans, from the little country diner I own downtown. Got tired of not having American comfort food so I bought a restaurant.” 

Because that was what normal people did, opened a whole restaurant because there wasn't one serving food they liked. 

“That, sound disgustingly delicious and unhealthy sign me up.” Jackson hopped grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and hopped up onto one of the stools of his breakfast nook Magnus doing the same opposite to him both unwrapping their plastic tableware and starting in on their dinner. 

“Didn’t expect you to bring me dinner” Jackson commented between bites of the rather impressively compared food. 

“Thought it would be nice to drop by and spend some time alone together.” Magnus replied simply giving Jackson a soft smile. 

Jackson nodded in return feeling a small flutter in his chest from the way the older man’s piercing blue eyes looked into his. Magnus was really handsome, he honestly could have been a model for a heavy metal, biker or tattoo magazine. But looks aside he was just such a kind person. 

Jackson hadn’t encountered much genuine kindness in his life. Usually people were only kind if they wanted something from you. But, Magnus was different. He really cared about people, it was evident from his actions. Taking in stray werewolves, protecting omegas he’d never met just because he could. 

They finished their dinner in relative silence Magnus letting out a grunt leaning back in his seat. 

“God, Franklin must be trying to fatten me up that was a huge meal.” 

Jackson chuckled at that clearing of the table, he hadn’t actually eaten his whole meal there was more than enough left over to warm up and eat again later. 

“You know I had the most intriguing conversation with your boyfriend.” Magnus said pulling a cigarette from the metal case inside his jacket and lighting it. 

“Really?” Jackson asked cautiously. Opening a window to ventilate some of Magnus’ cigarette smoke. 

“Indeed, he said and I quote, ‘You can fuck Jackson if you want to, but if you catch him with anyone outside the pack break his pretty nose.’” 

Jackson swallowed thickly meeting Magnus’ eyes. The alpha bit his bottom lip yapping the ash off his cigarette into the ashtray. 

“Is that why you really came by then?” Jackson asked crossing over to Magnus and lifted himself onto the table next to him.” 

“No, I came to have dinner with you with no other expectations.” Magnus said placing his hand on Jackson’s thigh rubbing small circles into the muscle with his thumb. “Besides as much as I would like to fuck you after how big of meal we just ate that could get.. Messy.” 

Jackson pulled a face at that, the alpha letting out a little scoff of a laugh as he stood sidestepping between Jackson’s legs. Jackson looked up at Magnus sighing softly and pressing into the hand that came up to card through his hair while the other remained on his leg. 

“May I kiss you Jack?” Magnus asked the hand in his hair coming around to cup the younger mans chin gently. 

“Yes,” Jackson replied, softly letting out a moan when their lips met. Magnus kissed him gently his tongue licking at the seam of Jackson’s lips silently asking for access. Jackson opened his mouth moaning as Magnus tongue swirled around his. 

The alpha’s hand came down gently gripping his beta’s throat. Jackson whimpered, his cock throbbing in his pants at the sign of dominance. Magnus was pouring all of his acceptance and love into the kiss and he could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes as they finally broke apart panting softly, their foreheads pressed together. 

Magnus wiped away the tears with his thumbs smiling at Jackson softly. “We have plenty of time for now let’s just get to know each other better.”

Jackson nodded leaning forward to nuzzle at his alpha’s neck letting himself be filled by the comforting scent. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Jackson have the sex, i wrote this between world of tanks matches so expect errors other wise enjoy.

Jackson smirked as Magnus pinned him to the bed by his throat. The alpha growled at him but in intimidation in might have caused was ruined by the big smile on his face. Magnus wasn’t choking him just pinning him by the throat and with his massive thighs straddling Jackson’s waist. 

“Are you always his insolent?” Magnus asked his voice deep and eyes glowing crimson. 

“It’s not my fault you suck at Mortal Kombat.” Jackson quipped, the alpha scoffed and leaned into kiss him roughly. 

Jackson moaned into the kiss his arms wrapping around the taller man’s broad shoulders. Magnus was overwhelmingly warm, like being covered by a heated blanket. His hands were huge his muscles were massive and he really wondered how he ever found long sleeve shirts or pants that fit his thick thighs. What Jackson couldn’t get over was how strong Magnus really was. He moved them around the bed with no effort or stain easily flipping Jackson over onto his stomach and landing a hard slap on his ass. Jackson Moaned as magnus swatted the opposite cheek through his jeans. 

“I’m going to have to teach you some manners.” Magnus growled leaning forward and biting the shell Jackson’s ear. 

Jackson swallowed thickly gasping as Magnus lifted his hips just enough to yank down his jeans and underwear freeing his straining erection and exposing his ass. He gasped as Magnus smacked his ass again lighter but still hard enough to sting. 

“Look at that beautiful bubble butt.” Magnus praised landing a slap on the other cheek drawing a hiss from Jackson. 

Jackson groaned as Magnus blanketed him with his body the outline of the alpha’s erection pressed against his ass. “Before I go any further if you want to stop we stop, I won’t force you to go any further than your comfortable with. I want to make you feel pleasure and acceptance your consent is important for that okay?”

“Okay but please don’t stop.” Jackson begged his cock was hard as a rock trapped beneath him steadily leaking into his sheets. 

Magnus kissed him and Jackson yelped as he was flipped onto his back Magnus pulling his pants off him in the same motion. Magnus stood up and Jackson couldn’t help giving himself a few tugs as the giant of a man pulled off his shirt. He paused to take off his own shirt getting it over his head just in time to see Magnus’ massive cock spring out of his underwear. 

“Jesus,” Jackson said in awe sitting up and grabbing the huge cock he could barely reach his hand all the way around it. He gave few tugs down the length of the at least ten inch shaft watching the foreskin slip back and forth over the head, that dripped precum steadily. “I have never seen a cock this big in person.” 

Jackson leaned in and licked the head of Magnus cock moaning at the taste of his precum. His jaw strained as he sealed his lips around the head hollowing his cheeks and slowly swallowing the thick shaft. Magnus groaned carding his fingers through Jackson's hair with one hand while massaging the back of his neck with the other. Jackson looked up as his nose pressed into Magnus’ pubes his eyes glowing blue in response to the crimson one staring down at him. 

“Good boy,” Magnus praised caressing Jackson's face as he continued to deep throat the Alpha’s cock. “You are such a beautiful young man Jack so good to your alpha.” 

Jackson whimpered at that swallowing Magnus to the hilt again his head bobbing hungrily. His cock twitched and throbbed against his stomach as he deepthroated the older man. They didn’t break eye contact and Jackson felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes from the effort. The way the alpha was looking at him with such adoration and affection might have had something to do with it too. Magnus wiped his tears away with his thumbs fucking shallowly into Jackson’s throat soft groans escaping from his lips. 

“I’m close, you want me to cum in your mouth or on your face?” Magnus asked pushing Jackson off his cock, but letting the Beta jerk him slowly. 

“Cum on my face, I want to be covered in your scent.” Jackson replied stroking the alpha’s cock hard with both his hands. 

Magnus nodded thrusting into Jackson's fists, erupting with a low growl. Jackson barely closed his eyes in time as hot ropes of thick cum sprayed all over his face, neck and chest. Jackson was briefly startled as Magnus pulled him to his feet kissing him and wiping the cum away from his closed eyes. 

Jackson opened his eyes just a Magnus broke the kiss smiling at the older man as he rubbed his cum into Jackson’s skin saturating him with his scent. “That was hot,” Jackson finally said groaning as Magnus closed his fist around the betas leaking cock. 

“How do you want me to get you off, you want me to fuck you, blow you, jerk you off or ride you?” Magnus nuzzled at Jackson’s throat licking up some of his stray seed with a happy hum. 

“You’d let me fuck you?” Jackson asked surprised,

“I believe in pleasure, not defined sexual roles. You want to fuck me you can fuck me, its no blow to my ego to have another man inside me, I know who’s in charge here.” Magnus grabbed Jackson and lifted him up tossing him back onto the bed effortlessly as if to prove his point.

“Then ride me alpha,” Jackson replied propping himself up on the pillows and watching with lust blow eyes coating his cock in lube as Magnus straddled him. Jackson’s eyes rolled back in his head and his whimpered as Magnus sank down onto him with one swift motion. His ass was incredibly tight and blazingly hot around his sensitive cock. The alpha’s hand tightly gripped his throat as he bounced slowly on jackson’s throbbing erection. 

Jackson went to reach for the alpha's cock only to have his hands pinned above his head. Jackson was being used as a human dildo and he fucking loved it. He watched mesmerized as Magnus too his pleasure from him, jackson was so close but he didn’t want to cum before Magnus did. The alpha seemed to know this as he somehow kept Jackson painfully on the very edge as he rode him.

“Cum with me Jack,” Magnus ordered, Jackson’s eyes flared blue at his alpha’s command erupting inside him as Magnus covered Jackson’s abs with his release. 

Magnus collapsed on top of Jackson slipping off his over sensitive cock both his arms wrapping around Jackson in a tight embrace. They both panted heavily catching their breath for a few seconds. Jackson instinctively wrapped around Magnus as the older man lifted him into his arms trailing soft kisses across the younger man’s neck. 

“Lets get cleaned up, and order some food I’m starving.” Jackson only nodded against the alphas shoulder in response he was spent, wrung out in the best possible way. He felt like he was the one who’d just bottomed and maybe he had just from the top. That didn’t matter though, he felt accepted and cared for by an alpha for the first time, he was perfectly content. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed to be smut, But somehow it turned into Jackson Getting Dommed by Liev. But it's me, so who's surprised? 
> 
> There is some Russian used in the chapter translation is in parentheses next to the dialogue it appears in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT CW 
> 
> Minor non explicit mention of Liev being previously sexually assaulted.

  
Liev Dukov (I couldn't remember if I added a PIC for Liev or not, Next chapter will contain a little collage with the whole pack's FCs)

“You are absolutely awful at this game.” Liev said with a laugh, clear amusement in his heavily Russian accented voice. 

Jackson sat the controller down. Having died to the same  _ Dark Souls _ boss for the fifth time in an hour. “Did you only want to watch me place this to make fun of me?” Jackson asked, turning to glare at the blonde werewolf sitting beside him. 

“It’s nice to see you brought down a peg, prove you aren’t good at everything.” Liev replied, ducking out of the way as Jackson swung a pillow at his head. 

“I guess you being a dick, is better than you running away every time I enter the room.” Jackson said tossing the pillow back to the opposite end of the couch. 

“I take time to warm up to people,” Liev said with a shrug. 

Jackson nodded, he supposed he wouldn’t trust strangers either if he’d suffered the kind of abuse Liev had. Jackson wasn’t incapable of sympathy, despite what others might think. But he supposed he wasn’t the same person he’d been before his own faults caused him to turn into a mindless murder lizard. The fact that liev knowing what Jackson had done was sitting next to him now with their knees pressed together and ribbing him about his gaming skills was a miracle.

“Hey come back to me Jack.” Liev commented gently, shaking Jackson from his dark train of thought. 

“I did it again huh?” Jackson said shaking his head and turning to face the older wolf. 

“Da, stuck in your own head.” 

“Guess we’ve both been through some shit.” Jackson sighed bitterly letting Liev rest his hand on his bicep.

  
“Da, we have.” Liev paused for a while before squeezing Jackson’s bicep, grabbing his attention. “Have you thought about seeing a professional?” There was no judgment in Liev’s tone, just curiosity. 

“Who am I gonna see? ‘Hey doc i used to turn into a lizard and murder people, sometimes i wake up screaming seeing blood on my hands.’” Jackson replied coming off more bitter than he intended to. 

“For some one as intelligent as you are, you can be stupid sometimes. There are supernatural psychologists. If you  _ want  _ to see someone Magnus can help you find a doctor.” 

Jackson frowned, feeling like an ass for snapping at Liev. “Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you.” Liev squeezed his arm again waving his apology off.

“Not a problem, I know it’s hard to talk about what goes on inside your head.”    
  
“I’ll talk to Magnus when he gets back from france.” 

“I think that is good choice.” Liev stood up stretching his arms out over his head bending back to stretch his back. “I’m starving, want to order a pizza?” 

“Yea, sounds good.” Jackson replied glad for the change of subject. 

\---

Jackson sighed his belly full of far too much pizza and soda he reclined back into the couch absentmindedly rubbing Liev’s legs that were draped over his lap. They sat in companionable silence. The tv playing some generic action movie with the volume muted. Neither of them were paying much attention to it, just enjoying eachothers company. Jackson was struck with a sudden realization. 

“This is the first time we’ve hung out alone together.” Jackson said Liev opened his eyes which had been closed and looked up a Jackson.

“Two friends spending time alone is uncommon in America?” Liev replied cheekily. 

“No you dweeb, just surprised you chose a day when the rest of the pack were in another country to do it.” Jackson said rolling his eyes at him. 

“I’m not afraid of you Jackson, I invited you to come over because I wanted you here. I don’t like being in this big house alone.” Liev replied, shrugging. 

“That mean you trust me?” 

“Means I’m getting there, besides, we both know you can’t take me in a fight.” Liev smirked at Jackson's flat unimpressed look. 

“It’s not my fault Magnus trained you guys to fight like some kind of military special forces.” Jackson grumbled memory flashing to all the times Liev had easily taken him down during their training. 

“You still suck, but you are getting better. Better at fighting than Dark Souls.” Liev’s smirk grew

“Dick,” Jackson said, a smile growing on his face. 

“Punk,” Liev replied smoothly, his eyes sliding closed again, and his smirk shifting into a smile. 

“You falling asleep on me?” Jackson asked, squeezing one of Liev’s ankles. 

“I’m just thinking.” Liev replied, folding his hand behind his head. 

“What about?” Jackson asked curiously. 

“How good your butt looks in those jeans.” Liev replied sarcastically. 

“Shut up,” Jackson replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Sarcasm aside, you have a nice ass.” The blonde said opening his eyes and giving a Jackson flirtatious smirk. 

“I do have a good butt.” He replied giving Liev a heated look. 

“So vain,” Liev replied, shuffling a bit closer to Jackson, his butt now pressed against the side of Jackson’s thigh. “You were supposed to give me a compliment.” 

“Me flirting with you doesn't make you uncomfortable?” Jackson asked, raising his brow. 

“Flirting is nice. I’m an abuse victim Jack not a prude. Just because I was raped dosen’t mean i dont still have sex and enjoy it,” Liev said flatly shifting so he reach up and flick Jackson’s nose. 

“Yeah, kinda figured that out when I saw you fucking Miles in the hot tub. I’m just trying to be nice” Jackson said, rubbing his nose. 

“Don’t, you are bad at it.” 

“You are fucking sassy tonight.” Jackson growled in fond amusement. 

“You could always try and shut me up,” Liev said, flashing his eyes amber at Jackson in challenge. 

Jackson growled and pulled the shorter teen up onto his laugh letting Liev straddle him. With their eyes meeting in an intent stare off. “May I kiss you, Please?” Jackson asked remembering Liev was big on consent. 

“Since you asked nicely,” Liev replied, crashing their lips together.

Jackson moaned into the kiss, their teeth clacking together, he wrapped his arms around Liev’s waist letting the older wolf lick into his mouth. Liev kissed him roughly tasting of pizza and cola. The blonde’s hand cradling Jackson’s head as he explored his mouth. The russin wolf had surprisingly big hands. The blonde broke the kiss pressing their foreheads together and panting heavily. 

“If this is going any further, I don’t bottom, don't grab me by the throat, don't pin me down and don't pull my hair.” Jackson nodded, pulling Liev into another brief kiss. Liev pulled back making eye contact with him again. 

“I won’t do anything you don't order me to.” He had no idea why he’d said that but the Idea of Liev ordering him around made his cock throb urgently. 

“You want me to order you around,” Liev asked, smirking wolfishly and leaning in close to whisper in Jackson's ear. “You are allowed to say no, but I’d be glad to remind you of your place in this pack.” 

Jackson shuddered at that, his cock throbbing again now pressing painfully against his zipper. This must have been a werewolf thing or maybe a submussive thing it didn’t fucking matter he wanted Liev to dominate him right now. “Please,” Jackson said with a soft gasp as Liev licked the shell of his ear. 

Liev slid off Jackson's lap sitting beside him. “Stand up sand in front of me.” Liev commanded his accent becoming thicker as his voice thickened with lust. 

Jackson stood in front of Liev shuddering slightly as his warm hands slid up under his shirt stroking his abdomen. 

“Take off your shirt,” 

Jackson grabbed his shirt by the hem pelling it off, chuckling a little as liev’s fingers lightly ghosted over his ribs. It tickled. Liev smiled up at him leaning forward to kiss his way up Jackson’s stomach, his hands gripping jacksons hips, with his thumbs tracing along the peak of his hip bones. 

“Красивые” (Beautiful) Liev proclaimed, drawing a shudder from Jackson as Liev’s tongue swiped across one of his nipples. 

Jackson clasped his hand behind his back to keep from grabbing onto the Russian’s head as she sealed his mouth over his sensitive nipples. His hips bucked seeking friction as Liev licked and sucked on one nub then the other. The younger wolf's breath came out in short moans, gasps and he was shivering with pleasure by the time Liev ceased his attack on his nipples. Liev stood slotting his thigh between Jackson's legs letting the younger man rut against it. 

“You’re hard as a rock, you like this?” Liev whispered into jacksons ear, his erection pressed into Jackson's hip as he nibbled on the shell Jackson’s ear. 

“Yes,” Jackson gasped as the taller wolf palmed his erection, rubbing it with just the faintest ghost of friction. 

“You are so responsive Дорогая” (Darling) Liev chuckled when Jackson moaned. “Bet i could make you cum just by talking dirty to you in russian, but not today.” He stepped back keeping his green eyes locked with Jackson’s. He unbuttoned the shorter man's jeans pulling out his cock, giving it a tentative stroke.

Jackson moaned and his head fell forward to rest on Liev's shoulder, as the taller boy stroked him slowly, with an almost painfully tight grip. Liev kissed Jackson’s neck, taking his hands. He put Jackson's hands against his chest. 

“Take off my shirt.” Jackson obeyed, unbuttoning the Russian’s shirt quickly and sliding it over his shoulders, Leiv stopped stroking Jackson just long enough to shrug off his shirt. He kissed his way down the younger male’s lean torso sliding to his knees and taking Jackson’s cock into his mouth without warning. 

It took all of his self control but Jackson managed to clasp his hands behind his head instead of grabbing his hair. He watched biting his lip as Liev effortlessly swallowed him to the hilt. Liev swallowed around the cock in his throat and drew back slowly pulling almost all the way off and repeating the process he gripped Jackson's heavy sac tightly to help stave off his orgasm not pulled off until tackson was practically sobbing and his jaw ached. Jackson had a bigger dick than Miles. 

Liev stood up kissing Jackson deeply, one hand resting over Jackson's hands where they were clasped still behind his head. He undid his belt and managed to free his cock from his slacks one handed. He finally broke the kiss and sat down looking up at Jackson who looked utterly beautiful, hands clasped behind his head in surrender, cock standing hard, proud, dripping and precum. He slipped off his pants and squeezed his cock. Watching as Jackson's eyes darted to it and he licked his lips. 

“On your knees keep your hands behind your head.” Jackson dropped to his knees so early Liev was surprised he hadn’t shattered his kneecaps. He pointed his cock at Jackson’s lips rolling back his foreskin. “Suck my cock.” 

Jackson took Liev into his mouth and swallowed him to the hilt in one smooth motion his nose pressed into his short trimmed pubes. “Ебать,” (Fuck.) Liev gasped out watching as Jackson began bobbing up and down taking his cock down his throat effortlessly. Liev wasn’t as hung as bridger so he wasn’t surprised Jackson was so good at this. 

“So fucking good Jack,” Liev said and Jackson moaned increasing his pace. Liev leaned back clasping his hands behind his head, mirroring Jackson's position. He focused on math equations in his head until he was on the verge of orgasm before he said, “Stop, don’t want to cum yet.” 

Jackson reluctantly stopped looking up into Liev’s eyes and looking utterly debauched. “Please, let me ride you Liev,” Jackson pleaded his eyes shimmering with unshed tears from the effort of holding himself back. 

“You’ve been so good for me you earned it, you can ride me, but do it facing toward me.” He needed to see who was having sex with, it was one of his rules. 

Jackon straddled him, keeping eye contact with the taller man, resting his hands on Liev’s shoulders. He sunk down on his cock the thick cock and his head fell back, a groan escaping his lips as he was filled. Liev wasn’t as thick as Bridger but he was just as long and his cock curved perfectly to hit his prostate. 

Liev rubbed jacksons thighs letting him adjust and let out a surprised gasp when Jackson began rapidly bouncing on his cock. His head thrown back, sweat dripping down his neck, an incredible array of sounds spilling from his mouth.  _ Fuck Liev was going to have Jackson teach miles to ride cock like this.  _ The sound of their skin slapping filled the room, being a good top he was going to make Jackson cum first. He licked his palm wrapping his hand around Jack's shaft. 

“Cum for me Jack, show me that load.”

“FUCK!” Jackson shouted ropes of cum coating Liev’s fist and torso Liev followed Jackson over the edge, his orgasm hitting right as the first spurt of Jack’s cum splattered across his chest. Jackson carried them through their orgasms not stopping until they were both getting over stimulated. 

Jackson shook the sweat from his hair and fell forward pressing his face into Liev’s shoulder and letting out a laugh. “Fuck, not how I pictured this night ending.” He panted slightly as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Neither did I,” Liev admitted, carding his fingers through Jackson’s sweaty hair. 

“Want to take a shower and go to bed? I’m exhausted.” 

“Yeah but you are sleeping in my bed tonight.” 

“Deal.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just adding the promised Character collage thingy. I'm Awful at this kind of thing but I did my best with the tools I had. Also I just built a New PC so that's why I was away Still getting things sorted so updates may still be a ways off. Any way now you can reference this to remember who is who. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Kudos are great but Comments are like cocaine to this author! So keep the feedback and encouragement coming :3


End file.
